


Witch's Heart: Roses Wrapped in Thorns

by Yenatic_Osiria



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Blue Star Entertainment, Blue Star IZ, Both Platonic and Romantic, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Horror, Humor, I'll add more tags and ships as chapters progress, M/M, Multi, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Romance, Shipping, Suspense, miiiiiight not do smut for this one but the mature rating is there for uhhhhh other nonsense, this might end up being a super long fic that I'll work on between other works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenatic_Osiria/pseuds/Yenatic_Osiria
Summary: Yena hits a creative wall and Osric sends her into one of her many creative works in progress. Here she gets to interact with the characters she loves so very much, but will she ever want to return to reality?





	1. Chapter 1

Yen grimaced as she squinted hard at the word document in front of her. Frustration building quickly as it always did any time she struggled with some sort of creativity wall.   
  
Slamming her hands on her desk she stood up and spun around before threading her fingers in her long dark brown hair. “Damn it! Not only are they expecting more updates, but I even know where I want this plot to go. Why won’t these words flow!”   
  
Yen was an angry crier, she always was, self-loathing gripped her chest as tears beaded at the corners of her eyes.   
  
With a gust, a familiar deity graced her presence. He rested a hand on her shoulder, eyeing her carefully through the shine of his glasses. “Am I to assume you require help in rediscovering your muse? You’ve been avoiding our sessions for quite some time, Yena.”  
  
The girl tensed seeing as the tall sandy brunette deity dwarfed her just as her other two father figures did. While his tone was gentle, she did not look forward to what had to be done. “O-Osric look I-I can get through it!”  
  
He shook his head, the icy radiant blue gaze locking with her bright hazel one. “You’ve insisted that for a while now.” With a flourish of his wrist, papers flew off her desk and surrounded her person.   
  
With a panicked stance her eyes locked onto his one last time before she simply vanished. The papers flowed neatly back into a stack on her desk as he merely stood there. “Try your best for me, my prospect. I must always push your potential, Little Rose.”  
  
Falling, cascading down as wind rushed passed her ears, the bright sky was blinding as she plummeted to the ground below her. Bracing herself by tightly shutting her eyes and clenching a fist to her chest, she willed her decent to a slow before landing in the center of a breath-taking field of flowers.   
  
Yen heaved a sigh as she laid there on her back, noticing a familiar rose resting on her chest. An Osiria, of course it was. Osric was artsy and cryptic as usual but perhaps this was motivation he tried to instill her with.  
  
Lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice a familiar cheery blunette staring down curiously at her figure. With a flustered expression, Yen shot up quickly. “H-Hi! S-sorry. Jeez. Ah-“  
The other girl just giggled and offered a hand. “That was quite a fall. You nearly startled me. Say, are you an angel? Or maybe a fairy?”  
  
Yen rubbed the back of her neck before clasping the hand with her own, allowing the stronger female to pull her to her feet. In Yen’s other hand she kept hold of that rose, which of course caught the other’s attention.   
  
“Wow! It’s so pretty!!” The cheerful young woman exclaimed as thunder rolled above them.  
  
Yen stared at the sky seemingly relaxing instantly. “While I do enjoy rain, we should find somewhere to- nh!”  
  
The shorter woman yanked Yen along with her, “This way, this way!!”  
  
Yen stumbled slightly as she did her best to keep up with the energetic blunette. Her eyes widened as they neared an oh so familiar mansion with a teal braided male waiting on its steps.   
  
Claire’s paced slowed as the taller male approached the two. “Oh, my my my! Hello there!”  
  
Yen had to feign composure, but god were the nerves nearly suffocating. As Claire released her hand she simply offered a small wave.   
  
“Hiya! I’m Claire! And this is- oh wait...” Claire turned to the timid brunette, “I’m so sorry! I never asked your name!”   
  
Yen just hugged an arm across her chest while absently fidgeting with the stem of her rose. “Yen…or Yena. Either works.”  
  
“Well Yena and Miss Claire, I’m Ashe Bradley.~” The way his amber eyes fixated on her caused Yen’s spine to crawl under his gaze.   
  
As the three stood there on the stairs, a familiar brooding immortal set a hand on Yen’s shoulder before moving past her. He didn’t say a word but her hazel eyes locked with his smoky grey ones as she slipped to the side to let him pass. That same gaze lingered briefly on her rose before he disappeared inside.   
  
Ashe tilted his head in the direction he went. “Goodness, perhaps he lives here?”  
  
Yen knew all the context but just shrugged, she wasn’t going to be the one to spoil the time loops.   
  
Claire perked up, “Yea maybe!”   
  
Small droplets began to fall, and everyone rushed inside, Yen lingered the longest before she was essentially tugged into the mansion, swiftly over the door frame.  
  
As the door shut, Yen’s gaze panned up seeing the dark-haired immortal turn a corner at the end of the hall. “U-um.” She eyed Claire and Ashe briefly. “Just a sec, I’ll be back.”   
  
Yen traversed down the hallway to catch up with him, leaving two confused cheerful individuals to socialize. Though as she got further away from them, they of course were pulled into the fantasy space of the monster. Yen shook her head, not wanting to ponder that now, it was necessary hinting for Claire even if it was lost on her.  
  
She hiked to the second floor and clutched her chest as her lungs were burning. Yen leaned against the wall and noticed the man she was looking for standing outside the room that would soon be Claire’s. “H-Hey!” Yen hoarsely called out to him.  
  
He had his hand in his hoodie pocket, seeming to be withdrawing something to deal with the stubborn lock but he removed his hands from his pockets and half turned to her. Quirking an eyebrow, he walked over to the flushed brunette which shared his height. “I was kinda busy- hm… you don’t seem so well.”  
  
The one in the dark maroon hoodie stayed essentially stone-faced as he examined her, “Did you need something?”  
  
Her lungs continued to burn as she forced out, “You…shouldn’t….” And that’s when she slipped to the floor.  
  
Though his reactions were quick as he caught her. “W-Woah H-hey!” He studied her more as both Ashe and Claire ascended to the landing seeing an unconscious Yen, being held by him.  
  
Claire burst over and held Yen herself. “W-what happened! Yen! Yen!!”  
  
Ashe’s eyes skimmed over the sleeping figure, “Asthma, severe reaction at that. I’m not sure I have everything I need to remedy this.”  
  
A lavender haired male stood at the bottom of the stairwell along with a tall blonde. “There’s more of you? How irritating!” His ranting stopped as he noticed Yen’s state. His eyes softening even through his irritable tone. “Bring her here.”  
  
Claire followed with the other men in tow she laid Yen on Sirius’s bed as the crabby male had instructed her to.  
  
Ashe examined Sirius’s medicine cabinet and made small conversation while easily being brushed off by him.  
  
Several minutes passed before Yen’s breathing leveled and her complexion returned to normal.   
  
Wilardo was holding the rose Yen had in her grasp earlier.  _These are quite rare, where could this woman had come across and Osiria of all things?_  
  
During the panic the rest had taken time to exchange names and introductions. This was around the time Yen’s eyes fluttered open. The five were standing around Sirius’s bed just watching her.  
  
Sirius clicked his tongue, “How utterly reckless of you. Pushing such a condition and without carrying the proper preventative measures.” He folded his arms as he softly glared down at her.   
  
Her gaze traveled over each of their faces, Noel, Sirius, Wilardo, Ashe and then Claire. Their expressions varied intensity regarding concern though Sirius and Wilardo were the hardest to read.  
  
Noel spoke softly, “Try to be more careful.”  
  
Yen nodded before sitting up, the rest of them stepping back as she swung her feet over the edge of the bed to stand. She nervously fiddled with the end of her shirt. “Sirius I’m sorry that we entered your house without permission.”  
  
The lavender blinked and just stared at her with a mix of bewilderment and shock. “I see you gathered our names in your half-conscious state then.” He briefly shook his head, “Bah, very well.” His red gaze narrowed on the lot of them. “I would like it if you all would leave soon.”  
  
Wilardo shook his head, still grasping Yen’s rose. “I tried to door earlier remember? It’s locked.”  
  
Sirius clicked his tongue. “That’s nonsense.”  
  
Claire shifted slightly on her other foot, “B-But Sirius I went with Wilardo and Ashe. They’re telling the truth!”  
  
His lovely red gaze narrowed harshly before his eyes closed with a grimace. “How unpleasant.”  
  
Yen rested a hand on Sirius’s shoulder. “Hey. I know it isn’t the best situation, but would it be okay if we stayed for now? Just until the door actually opens?”  
  
Ashe chimed in, “Yena has a point, that broken window upstairs showed that the ground is gone! So even if we tried to leave out the window or something, we would just fall into an abyss! It’s all so very strange!”  
  
While his red eyes were still fierce in their stare, they happened to soften when Yen spoke to him.   
It was strange really, he’d known Noel and Claire so much longer, but it was as if he’d known her just the same.  
  
He grit his teeth and glanced away, pulling out his key ring. “Fine, fine. I suppose I should set   
you all up with rooms. Though I’m unsure if I have enough to house you all.”  
  
Yen gave a soft smile and shook her head. “I’m not the type to sleep much. My schedule is all over the place.”  
  
The lot of them all fixated their gaze on her once more.  
  
Sirius snapped, “That is unacceptable!”  
  
Wilardo calmly closed his eyes. “Not exactly good, you know.”  
  
Ashe and Claire both leaned on Yen, but it was Ashe who answered, “You should get more sleep, Yena!   
It’s not good for your health to function off sleep deprivation!”  
  
Noel just cupped his own chin. “You perhaps have insomnia or are a night owl as myself?”  
  
Yen looked over to Noel and nodded, “Yea. It comes and goes. I’m fine, really!” She insisted as the group left Sirius’s room and the moody lavender lead them upstairs.  
  
Wilardo tended to linger closer to Yen near the back of the group as the others listened to Sirius’s chatter. “Yen.”  
  
Her focus was jarred as her eyes locked with his. “Y-yes?”   
  
Wilardo held up her rose. “Would you mind if I held onto this?”  
  
Yen blinked, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. “U-Uh. Go for it.”  
  
Wilardo studied her reaction before stashing it away gently. “I appreciate it.”  
  
Sirius walked over handing Wilardo a key. “And this is your room.” He then gave a key to Claire.   
“The last one is of course yours.” Then his eyes fixated on Yen. “Seems I’m out of beds after all.”  
  
“W-well I can just take naps when someone isn’t using their bed. I really don’t care.” Yen insisted again, “Sirius I’m fine. Truly.”  
  
Sirius huffed before waving his hand dismissively, “If I catch you passing out again you’ll get a stern talking to. Do you understand?”  
  
Yen’s shoulders went rigid before she just gave an eager nod. “mhm!”  
  
They all dispersed, and Yen weighed her options as she began to wander the span of the hallway, she   
found herself climbing up the stairs to the attic. Papers from behind the bar scattered and formed into the figure of Osric without much distinguishing features.   
  
The figure adjusted his glasses, “Well then. The center of attention already? Though I simply can’t be surprised considering how easily characters of your works are drawn to you. Tell me rose, how do you feel about this so far?”  
  
Yen sat at the bar stool at the empty bar with a sigh. “It’s better than I expected I guess.”  
  
Osric snapped a finger and a glass appeared in front of her with some strawberry lemonade. “You simply panic much too easy in regard to our sessions. You should have more confidence in yourself.”  
  
Yen blinked as she eyed the drink before sipping it. “I have a right to be nervous, father.”  
Osric eyed her with a firm look, “In reference to what? Eventually they will figure out the power and influence you have over this world. Dancing around the topic isn’t wise, and neither is suppressing it as the power returns to you.”  
  
Yen’s hand shook, as it clenched to a fist. Her other hand lifted the glass as she took a drink. Upon setting it down her thumb traced over some of the condensation. “That isn’t what I mean you know…”  
  
Osric’s features softened. “Then you speak of your sanity.”  
  
Following his statement Yen only nods before downing the rest of the glass in a few gulps and scooting it towards him. She then hopped off the stool ready to leave.  
  
“Yena,” he called out gently to her.  
  
She stopped in her tracks and glanced back over her shoulder.  
  
“While you’re curse grows steadily stronger over the passing years. I urge you to keep in mind that you cannot remedy it by latching onto fiction.” Osric stated as he polished the glass and it unraveled into slips of paper.  
  
Her shoulders trembled as she looked away from him. “No one in reality will waste their precious time and I don’t expect to be saved. I refuse to look towards anyone outside of fiction anymore and I fail to see why you continue in efforts to convince me otherwise!” Tears fell unapologetically as she rushed off, the space of the mansion contorting slightly from her emotional instability.  
  
The deity simple watched her storm away with a solemn look. For yes, he didn’t want his prospect’s life to end just yet, but the demons latched to her and her sister were making it impossible to avoid. His form unraveled, the papers dispersing to where they were prior.  
  
Yen darted to the far left room on the second floor at the end of the hall. She stared out the window next to the bookshelves. The evening sky glimmered, and she did her best to appreciate it through her blurred vision, via her tears and not so fantastic eye sight.   
  
A chilling giggle echoed in the room of which froze her in place. Her gaze very slowly wandered to meet a ruby one of a green haired demoness.   
  
“Miserable, oh so miserable you are! Say, what was that about? Talking to yourself upstairs? Nya Nya~ That lemonade did look tasty!” Lime simply giggled as Yen took a few long strides backwards, cornering herself between the crazed demoness and the wood barrels.   
  
“You know, it was quite interesting to see a new player make an appearance after so many loops, Nya! You shocked us all pretty good! Lady Rouge was livid and boy you should have seen how pale Noel was!” Lime’s shoulders shuddered with delight.   
  
“Though I think it’s time for you to meet everyone else, dontcha think?” With a snap a hole surfaced in the floor.  
  
Yen’s expression of shock shifted to one of panic as she was sucked in. A cackling Lime faded the further she fell. Her surroundings darkened as her vision faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now where did Lime send Yen?

Yen woke with blurred vision, wincing as she moved to sit up. _It’s lucky that I can’t die here._ When her vision focused it was fuzzy and she panicked,  _oh no no no no, you’ve gotta be kidding me, did my contacts apperate?! I need to find a surface and something to write with!_  
  
She stood up and squinted hard trying to scan her surroundings to the best of her ability. Wandering aimlessly, she bumped into something and looked down. “Was this desk here before…?” Yen ran her long delicate fingers over the smooth grain and felt around inside the drawers until she found what she was looking for.   
  
With her quickest and neatest scribe, she wrote the word, glasses. The paper shifted into the item and she quickly put them on. The lovely metallic frames resting against her temples and bridge of her nose were a sigh relief to the nearly blind woman.   
  
Blinking a few times Yen looked around curiously. “Did Lime take me to hell or…?” She aimlessly began to wander as the space around her took shape. Grass crunched beneath her shoes, an overcast sky spread in an expanse above her. She hadn’t much taken a glance at herself yet, more enamored by her surroundings.   
  
She caught sight of a familiar blunette in a black waistcoat rushing ahead, the white elongated fluffy ears bouncing as she ran.   
  
Yen quirked a brow before bursting into a sprint herself, realizing who she was. “Claire!” The timid and curious brunette struggled to keep up but quickly lost sight of Claire in some thick trees.   
  
Yen soon noticed that she had gotten lost, wandering these condensed woods as her hand grazed softly over the trunks of the trees she passed. Struggling to regain some oxygen from pushing herself to keep pace with the energetic friend of hers earlier.  
  
There was a pompous chuckle as a familiar lavender in a navy vest and grey slacks stared down at her from a large tree branch. “Hm hm, lost now, are we?” A devilish grin spread across his lips as those lovely red eyes focused on her with sharp slitted pupils. His tail flicked back and forth playfully.  
  
Her gaze panned up and rested on Sirius. “Er…Yea I guess that’s accurate.” She was referring to both her situation and Sirius’s characterization.  _Lord then who is everyone else? I mean…I saw Claire with…ah ok._  She seemed to understand things alittle better as she used her sweetest tone to answer Sirius. “You think you could help me find my way?”  
  
His grin spread even wider as he gracefully slipped off the branch and landed in front of her. “I suppose I could lead Alice to her destination.” Sirius turned and began to walk. “Come along now, and do keep up, would you?”  
  
Her eyes widened as she urged herself to keep pace with him. Sirius would vanish and reappear at tree’s in front of her, leaving glimpses for her to follow. The playful cheshire lead her to a clearing with a worn long table with a few figures seated there.  
  
Yen scanned over each one. Claire of which she saw earlier but then she noticed Noel, Charlotte and even Wilardo. Sirius apparated at his spot sitting calmly and lifting a tea cup to his lips for a sip.  
  
Yen studied them again carefully and quickly realized Ashe wasn’t there.  _The hell? Where could he be then?_  She quickly shoved the thought away before slowly approaching the group.  
  
A charming fanged grin spread across the lips of the dark-haired hatter who rose from his spot at the head of the table. “Ah, there she is!” Wilardo’s voice was a much smoother tone than usual causing Yen’s heart to flutter. “Do come join us, the tea just finished steeping.” He added as Sirius poured what seemed to be a thick viscous liquid into Wilardo’s tea cup. The hatter took his seat again.  
  
A drip ran down the side of it which he ran his thumb over the smooth porcelain, bringing it quickly to his lips. Yen blinked a few times upon taking her seat between him and Sirius.   _That’s definitely not just tea…_  Though with that realization she wasn’t entirely phased as Sirius poured her a cup as well from a different teapot.  
  
Wilardo gave her a charming fanged grin behind the rim of his cup. “Got lost, didn’t you? Well…atleast you found your way.” His eyes rested on the Lavender next to her.   
  
Sirius was just grinning behind his own cup. “Something on your mind, Hatter?”  
  
Wilardo shook his head, “Nothing of importance, Cheshire.”  
  
There was a drumming of footsteps not too far away, the anxious white rabbit and the crazed hare next to her seemed to perk up. “Oh dear, Oh dear!” Claire exclaimed as she shifted in her seat.  
  
The chittering laughter of the hare next to her chilled the blunette in place. “It’s the queen’s knights! They’re coming!~” Charlotte continued giggling, nearly dropping her cracked teacup.  
  
Yen’s nerves gripped her chest. “U-uh-“ But she was cut off by Wilardo pressing a vial to her lips and having her drink. She began to shrink and once so, Wilardo picked her up, bundled in her dress and shoved her into an empty teapot.   
  
“Keep quiet, would you?” Wilardo whispered but there was something off about his tone, not as playful as he was earlier.  
  
Yen tumbled into the empty porcelain and lost her balance as Wilardo picked it up and held it in his lap under the table.  
  
Card knights marched from the forest into their clearing, parting down the middle showing Ashe. The red dyed hard leather armored, tall, braided male strutted slowly with his hands behind his back. His cold golden gaze resting on each of them, studying them carefully. “So. A couple of loons sitting together for some tea, hm?”   
  
The white rabbit quaked in her seat, avoiding eye contact with the knave of hearts.   
  
Ashe gave a sadistic grin as he cupped the Hatter’s chin. “So, tell me, Where…is…Alice?”  
  
Yen shivered due to just the tone of Ashe’s voice as she simply curled up in the remains of her dress inside the cold empty porcelain pot.   
  
Wilardo just gave the knave a smug fanged smirk, “And why would  _I_  know that?”  
  
Ashe scowled clicking his tongue, “Don’t toy with me, I  _know_  she’s here.” He roughly let go of Wilardo’s chin as he continued to pace.  
  
Sirius, Wilardo and Charlotte kept flawless poker faces while the white rabbit struggled to do so.   
Noel merely slept through the whole encounter.  
  
After a few minutes Ashe threw a knife that imbedded itself in the table in front of Claire causing her to jump and whimper as well as stir the resting dormouse in a cup. “I’ve had enough of you lot for the day. But don’t think for a moment that I won’t drop by again. If you’re hiding Alice from me?” His voice shifted to one that caused a chill to them all. “You  _will_  regret it.”  
  
Ashe turned on his heel and headed back between the columns of knights that waited for him. “I will have her, none of you will keep her from me!” He called back as he left.  
  
Once they were sure he was gone, Wilardo scooped Yen out of the teapot and set her back on her chair. “Cheshire, give her some cake.”  
  
Sirius pinched part of one and pressed it to her lips. “This should be enough.”  
  
Yen eyed the two curiously but ate what she was given. She returned to her usual height, filling her dress back out perfectly. “Ah…good. I wouldn’t want to be that size forever.” She eyed Noel, “N-No offense! Being the size of a mouse is probably fun!”  
  
The small blonde was sitting in a tea cup in front of Claire and dismissively waved his hand. “None taken. Being my size does come with its perks.” He smiled sweetly up at Yen.  
  
Wilardo stood and slowly passed Yen, speaking briefly near her ear. “Walk with me.”  
  
Yen turned and stood he hadn’t stopped walking. Scrambling out of her seat and trying not to trip upon following after him, “O-Okay!”  
  
He walked with her away from the others as they reached close to the edge of a cliff. He gestured over the drop. “That, is the red queens castle.”  
  
Yen stood next to him and stared off into the distance, “The…mote is…”  
  
Wilardo nodded answering coolly in an even tone, “A river of blood, limbs, and severed heads.”   
  
Yen shivered looking away. “Horrible…how could someone be so wretched…?”  
  
Wilardo only shrugged, “She’s always been this way. Her corruption consumes this land, but Alice…you’re going to change it.”  
  
Yen turned to him shocked, “W-what?” She took a step back, “How could I possibly- Nh!” Her clumsiness got the better of her as she tumbled off the edge. She shut her eyes tight, bracing herself for the gruesome impact but none came.   
  
She felt a warmth encapsulating her as her eyes opened. Her gaze locked with those same lovely red slitted eyes. “You should be more careful, Alice.”   
  
Sirius floated back up, briefly setting her on her feet before playfully pushing her into Wilardo.  
  
The Hatter’s reflexes were quick as he caught her with a smirk. “Clumsy, aren’t you?”  
  
Yen pulled back and stepped away from the two of them with a flustered blush.  _Damn it with these two!_  
  
Sirius smiled at her, “Now now, no need for that. I was simply preventing you from being impaled on those rocks below us.”  
  
Though his playful expression faded as his ears pricked up and his tail bristled, “Seems as though we have company.”   
  
Wilardo’s gaze narrowed and he gritted his teeth. “Yen go with Sirius.”  
  
Her eyes widened, “What? But they’ll take you away!”  
  
Wilardo shook his head. “That is nothing compared to what the red queen will do to you. Cheshire, take her, now.”  
  
Sirius apparated behind Yen and his arms wrapped around her mid stomach. “Time to disappear.~”  
  
Yen gave Wil a last panicked glance before Sirius and her vanished.  
  
Sirius held Yen in a tree with him, keeping her back pinned to its trunk with a hand covering her mouth. He leaned in close with a finger over his lips, urging her to stay quiet. The two had a perfect view of the approaching knave and the lone hatter.  
  
Ashe stormed over to Wilardo in brisk strides, grabbing his shirt, causing the Hatter’s vest and long overcoat to shift. “You’re even more daft then I first thought if you ever believed it was a good idea to lie to me! Now, Where is Alice?!”  
  
Wilardo just grinned up at him, “I don’t have her, mate.”  
  
Ashe clicked his tongue before procuring one of his many heart engraved knives and holding it to the Hatter’s jugular. “Perhaps not anymore. But I will find her through you.”  
  
His cold amber gaze rested on the knights. “We’re taking the loon along for a ride, lads.” Ashe pushed Wilardo into the grasps of the knights and they left.  
  
Yen was hugging herself as she sank to the crook of the branch and sat there.  _No no no….I’m not losing anyone else._  She stood back up, turned to Sirius and desperately grasped his shirt. “Do you know where he’s being taken!?”  
  
The Cheshire smiled at her, “But of course. Though dear, you aren’t quite ready to go after him. First, we must take you to the kingdom of the white queens.”  
  
Yen blinked and tilted her head. Her hands dropping from his shirt and vest. “I-is this really the time?”  
  
Sirius gave a slight bow, “Alice, this is perhaps your only real option, specifically if you plan to do this right.” He locked eyes with her and offered his hand. “Come now. The others may already be waiting for us there. If you want to play the part of the hero correctly, then you must first speak with the white queens.”  
  
Yen paused before hesitantly taking his hand. The Cheshire grinned as they once again were taken elsewhere.   
  
She blinked curiously at all the white blossomed trees that lined the outside walkway, the white marble beneath them. There was so much white it took a moment for her eyes to adjust.  
  
Sirius was already ahead of her, “Come along, Alice.”  
  
She perked up before bursting to catch up to him, this time she stayed close, nerves getting to her from the new surroundings.   
  
Sirius gave her a coy grin, “Need something to hold onto?” The claws on his hand flexed as he brushed it against her own.  
  
Yen blinked before grasping his hand. She walked with him, examining the things around them both with childish curiosity.  
  
His red eyes studied her, “Curious as ever, aren’t you dear?”  
  
Yen looked over at him, “A-Ah…yea I suppose so.”  
  
The two entered the radiant white throne room, two women were seated in thrones next to one another at the far end of the room.   
  
The two queens stood, the one with long hair smiled kindly while resting her cheek against her hand. “Ah there you are. I nearly withered from waiting, Alice.”  
  
The one in pig tails folded her arms with a pout, “Certainly took your sweet time.”  
  
Yen let go of Sirius’s hand and gave a slight bow, her voice catching from nerves. “S-sorry, sorry!”  
  
Zizel simply waved her hand, “No no. You don’t need to do that, come now. Rise.”  
  
Rouge narrowed her gaze on Yen, “You didn’t come just because you were summoned here. Out with it, what was your other reason?”  
  
Yen rose, nerves still gripping her chest. “H-Hatter was taken! I want to go after him.”  
  
Zizel covered her lips with a gloved hand while Rouge simply went wide eyed.  
  
Zizel spoke softly, “Yena dear, you want to go into the clutches of the red queen?”  
  
Rouge clicked her tongue, “You believe you can outsmart her and the knave? The prophecy may have referred to you, but you are not nearly ready.”  
  
Yen shook her head. “I don’t care!” There was a quiver to her voice, “I’m not losing anyone else!”  
  
Sirius’s eyes focused on her with intrigue as did the two queens and the many subjects in the room.  
  
After a moment of silence Zizel descended the steps and simply pat Yen’s head. “You’ll have what you wish dear. Though I must ask, how far are you willing to go for the ones you care for.”  
  
“I…will go anywhere and go through any lengths to protect those important to me.” Her hand was shaking but she refused to back down.  
  
Zizel smiled, “Then it seems you are stronger then you realize.”  
  
Rouge cupped her own chin, “Noel, Sirius and Claire. You will accompany her. How you provide assistance is of your own merit.”   
  
Yen lit up, “T-thank you!”  
  
Claire joined next to Yen and Noel was sitting in Claire’s waistcoat pocket. “Let’s go, we’re gonna be late!” She was grinning at Yen, trying to ease the girls’ nerves.  
  
Yen gave a determined nod as the four disappeared and found themselves on an unguarded side of the red queens’ castle. There was a crack in the wall and Yen lead the way, first going through herself.  
  
Her gaze rested on the painted roses and simply shook her head. She found herself in a large hedge maze with Sirius and Claire staying close to her.  
  
Noel was just chilling in Claire’s pocket, napping til he was needed. Which Claire of course found to be cute, so it eased her own nerves. The group hesitated at a fork. “Ah…looks like we might have to split up.” Claire offered quietly.  
  
Yen tensed as she heard the clanking of armor. “I dunno about that…”   
  
Claire caught sight of them and her ears stood up straight. “Run! I’ll distract them!” She waved her arms getting the guards attention before bursting into a sprint.  
  
Sirius grasped Yen’s hand and used invisibility on the both of them while the guards passed.  
  
When they were gone the invisibility dropped and Yen felt a tad dizzy. “Apologies, my magic can cause some ghastly side effects. Go at your own pace til you recover.” He walked slowly with her through the maze.  
  
The two wandered for a while before finding their way out of the maze. Yen stayed close to Sirius but couldn’t help but worry about Claire and Noel. “You think they’re ok?”  
  
Sirius’s eyes rested on her and he simply smiled. “Those two are…resourceful, for lack of a better term.”  
  
In the depths of the castle Ashe strode with confidence to the red queens side and dipped down with a bow. “Your majesty.”  
  
The queen sneered and dismissed his bow with a wave of her hand. “I’m not in the mood for flattery, Knave. Get on with it. What news do you bring me of Alice?”   
  
Ashe rose with a confident grin. “I’m hot on her trail actually. I’ve brought the hatter, him and his band of lunatics seem to be hiding her. Though I last saw her walking with the Hatter. I feel as though if we press him or perhaps keep him here long enough then we will gain Alice!” He bounced happily at the mere thought of having her.  
  
Lime grit her teeth and the room grew warm as flames ignited the room. “So, she got away yet again, with help?! You are so very useless! Get out of my sight!”  
  
Ashe just smiled and with another bow he left the room. As the large crimson double doors closed he strut confidently through the hall on his way to where he kept a certain crazed Hatter.  
  
He hummed softly to himself as the door to the room opened. There was a spring in his step as he clasped his hands on Wilardo’s shoulders. “Hey there! How’s the work, hm? I do hope you’re enjoying yourself. Isn’t the queen lovely for thinking of ways to entertain you as you stay here?”  
  
Wilardo simply glared at him as he placed a few more pins in the hat he was working with. “Her taste in color is over rated.” The chains on his wrists and around his neck rattled as he worked.  
  
Ashe procured a knife and placed it at his cheek. “Do not speak ill of the queen of hearts.”  
  
Wilardo rolled his eyes, “Did you come here for a reason or just to irk me.”  
  
Ashe nodded and gave Wilardo the most twisted grin. “I’ll have Alice to myself soon. I wonder of the look everyone will have as I break her in front of you all.” A dark chuckle rose in his throat, “I look forward to painting her in red, while you stay there and watch.~”  
  
Ashe backed away and strode out of the room.  
  
Wilardo’s glare nearly burned holes in the door as Ashe left. In a fit of frustration and rage he knocked his supplies and projects off the tables around him. Panting softly, he sat back down and held his face in his hands. His fangs peeked past his lips, Wilardo was utterly parched and the feeling was excruciating.  
  
Yen noticed Ashe leaving a room and Sirius tugged her behind a curtain, leaving himself in the hallway. “Ah, hello there knave.~”  
  
Ashe’s cheerful demeanor changed in an instant, he drew a few knives in each hand. “The hell are you doing here cat!”  
  
Sirius grinned and appeared behind him. “Not fond of me, are you? Is that because you could never get as close to Alice as you wanted? Because of myself and the hatter?”  
  
Ashe turned trying to slice him only for Sirius to apparate and reappear further down the hall.   
“Time for tag! Can you catch me?” His tail flicked playfully as he disappeared again, Ashe darted down the hall after him.  
  
Yen blinked as she emerged from the curtain and eyed the door Ashe had come out of. She walked over and entered it, shock crossed her face as she rushed over to Wilardo. “W-Wil, hey! I-It’s okay!” She placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Wilardo’s fangs elongated and they throbbed painfully. Yen…No… His hands dropped from his face as he desperately grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. “Why did you come here…? I was trying to keep you safe.”  
  
Yen fell into his lap and shifted, “A-ah I came to rescue you! Did you really think I’d leave you here?”  
  
Wilardo’s eyes tinted from their usual smoky grey to crimson, “You’re so wreckless!” He grimaced and his grip on her loosened as he panted harshly. It was then that Yen noticed his fangs.  
  
“You’re thirsty aren’t you. That’s why you’re trying to scare me off.” Yen reached up, touching his cheek. “I don’t know what they did to you to make you this parched but…I want to help.” Her hand moved to the back of his neck as she urged him closer.  
  
Wilardo’s fangs pulsed painfully as he stared at her neck. “Yen, no…I…”  
  
Yen took off Wilardo’s hat and set it down. “Fighting it will just make you more ravenous, you know this as well as I.”  
  
There was a moment of silence before his arms wrapped around her lower back in a vice. Breathlessly panting against her neck as his fangs grazed lightly over her flesh. He gave her neck a chaste kiss before biting down, his fangs digging into her neck like razors.   
  
Yen winced for a moment, blushing hard. She was familiar with vampire bites, especially the ones in her own works. So, when the familiar need pulsed through her body, she couldn’t help but shiver as she clung onto Wilardo desperately.   
  
He didn’t need much, vampires never did unless the blood itself wasn’t satiable for the right vampire. The saliva left on the wound sealed it as he pulled away. “You didn’t need to do that for me.”  
  
Yen stood, forcing herself to let go of him, nervously playing with her hair. “Perhaps, Except I wanted to.”  
  
The door opened showing a familiar blunette with a tiny blonde perched on her shoulder with a tiny sword drawn. “Oh heya, you two!” Claire walked over as Wilardo wiped away any spare blood at his lip corners with his thumb.   
  
“Noel you think you can take care of the locks?” Claire set him on the table in front of Wilardo.  
  
Noel rolled up his sleeve and reached his hands in one of the locks. “Working on it. Though, Yen. I don’t think it’s wise for you to stick around here much longer.”  
  
Sirius apparated behind Yen and clapped two hands on her shoulders. “Should the queen or the knave want to get to her, they would need to go through, all of us first.”  
  
Yen shifted slightly. “Yea but…I know there’s a certain weapon here. Shouldn’t I go looking for it?”  
  
Wilardo rubbed his wrists and popped his neck once his restraints were off, he then put his hat back on and stood. He made a swift stride over in front of Yen. “That’s risky and you know it.”  
  
Claire was cupping Noel in her hands as she watched the exchange, specifically the nerves building in Yen being sandwiched between Sirius and Wilardo.   
  
Yen’s eyes narrowed with determination, “That may be the case but that doesn’t mean I can’t try! You can all wait for me outside the castle. I’ll be okay!”  
  
Noel leaned his chin in his hand while curled in Claire’s hands. “She’s right. This is a necessary side piece she needs to do, plus it’s easier for one to slip through the radar instead of five.”  
  
Wilardo winced at Noel’s statement and Sirius closed his eyes thoughtfully, “Can’t argue with that logic.” The cheshire answered as his tail flicked.  
  
Yen escorted them all to the gap in the wall and made sure they got through. Before she turned to go, Wilardo clutched her wrist. “Promise me you’ll come back. That you’ll be back at the white kingdom soon.”  
  
Sirius was standing next to Wilardo but he shared the same look of concern.  
  
Yen hesitated before nodding, “I’ll do my best…”   
  
There was a heartbreaking expression from both Wilardo and Sirius as the Hatter released her wrist and she left them.  
  
Yen weaved her way back through the maze, the cover of night both aiding and ailing her. Even though her glasses assisted her vision, the night still made it difficult.   
  
She found herself in the center of the maze a small heart shaped pedestal in the middle of the clearing. Yen had found the vorpal blade. Reach out towards it she heard a chillingly familiar voice.   
  
“There you are sweetheart.” The knave stepped out from the shadows with a grin spread across his lips.   
  
Yen gasped, and she grabbed the blade, it shook in her grasp.  
  
Ashe took a few slow steps towards her, each one met with two steps back from the girl in front of him. “You know, I was beginning to think you were avoiding me. Don’t you want to see me, Alice?”  
  
Yen became dizzy and everything around her began to shift into a haze as she backed into a hedge wall, desperately shaking her head.   
  
Ashe smiled as he leered over her, “What’s wrong Alice? Getting…sleepy?”   
  
The world around her shattered as everything went black.  
  
Yen shot up from a bed gasping and panting desperately, tears pricked her the corners of her eyes as her gaze darted around the room.   
  
Ashe had been reading a book and he stood up walking over to her. “Miss Osiria, are you alright? I found you collapsed in the hallway surrounded by red monsters!”  
  
Panic filled her eyes first but she slowly relaxed once she realized where she was. What she couldn’t figure out was why she was in Ashe’s room.  _Was that seriously a dream, but it was so vivid!_  
  
Zizel apparated next to Rouge in hell, “That was a very interesting test you put the girl through.”  
  
Rouge nodded as she watched the humans through some floating diamonds, “She’s an interesting one. Though it seems, this girl cannot die here. What an intriguing addition indeed.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ashe reached out to Yen only to notice her flinch and curl up. The young woman in front of him had sit up and moved so her back was against the wall while sitting on the bed. He blinked, analyzing her thoroughly. “Was it a nightmare?”  
  
Yen hugged her knees and subtly shook her head. “More…of a mix really.” She struggled to keep her voice even as she spoke to him.   
  
Ashe’s amber eyes glimmered with a sense of curiosity, “Is that so? You could share it with me if you like.” He sat down next to her seeing her wince from his closeness.  _My, how fragile._  Blinking twice, he focused on her expressions and subtle symptoms.  _There’s hinting of post traumatic stress, severe anxiety, and…a few more things I can’t quite place right now._  
  
When she shut her eyes, she felt a hand from the male next to her pat her head. Peeking at him while he wasn’t looking, she noticed his mask had fell for now, revealing his neutral unreadable expression. Though interestingly enough she didn’t feel threatened, the snake next to her simply seemed deep in thought.  
  
Taking in a shaky breath she added, “You don’t have to waste time with me. It usually passes eventually.”  
  
His gold orbs refocused on her again, his mask only restructuring just slightly. “You’re asking a medical professional to turn away a patient who needs help with stabilizing.”  
  
Her expression shifted to one of shock as she simply stared at him.  _What…? He…seriously…?_  
  
While the logic in his statement is sound, his actions and words still confused her. Considering how she saw him, as an in depth sociopathic character. Though right now, he wasn’t completely wearing his mask, so it threw her off.   
  
Ashe inwardly sighed, just patting her head. “Focus on finding your mental stability. It’s easier said then done, just take your time.” His eyes focused on the books on the table.  _What are you doing…? Put on your mask, and don’t take it off._  Ashe’s eyes fluttered closed as he delved deeper into his own thoughts,  _Put on your mask…and don’t…take it…off._  
  
His chipper smile returned as he pat her head, “Feeling better, Miss Osiria?”  
  
Yen’s tears had quelled even though she still seemed to be shivering slightly. “Yea, thank you.” She moved to stand up. The dizziness getting to her for a moment.  
  
Ashe narrowed his eyes on her slightly but kept his cheery tone. “H-Hey! Don’t push yourself!”  
  
As she turned back to him his mask had reconstructed itself, showing a concerned expression. “Don’t worry so much, Ashe. I’ll be ok.” She shifted slightly after regaining some footing. “So why am I in your room anyway?”  
  
He placed a finger on his chin, “Well you see. Miss Claire, Wilardo and I were heading back from this colorful looking fantasy space. But we saw you collapsed in the middle of the hallway surrounded by monsters!”  
  
Yen quirked a brow and folded her arms as she stared down at the floor, studying the pattern of the wood grain.  _Now how the hell did I end up there…?_  
  
“So, you see, we cleared out the monsters and Miss Claire carried you into my room since it was the closest! You’re very lucky, Miss Osiria.” He tilted his head slightly.  
  
Yen blinked at him, not quite getting it. “Lucky how?”  
  
Ashe stood up and paced over to her, “Well for starters, those red monsters didn’t so much as touch you! It was strange really. They have no issue trying to hurt the rest of us. Though for you, they circled you, writhing in place with fixated stares…”   
  
Yen’s expression shifted to a grimace. “The hell? Why would they do that?”  
  
Ashe shrugged before smiling down at her, “Who knows, but what I do know is I haven’t seen Wilardo move that fast before. Claire was pretty panicked too, we all were! It would be so very regrettable if you died!”  
  
A faint blush dusted her cheeks as she remembered the Wilardo in her dream. She very quickly pushed the thought away. “I-Is that a fact…?”  
  
Ashe rested his hands on her shoulders and he leaned slightly over her shoulder. “Mhm, and there’s something else.~ He wanted me to send you off to see himself and Sirius when you finally woke up.”  
  
His hands dropped as he leaned back, “Though I would see Sirius first, he doesn’t seem to be the patient type.” Ashe giggled slightly to the woman in front of him before escorting her to the door of his room. She left silently, and a smug grin plastered itself back on his face.  _How interesting indeed.~_  
  
Sirius was stewing in his room, taking inventory of herbs as he took a break from drawing talismans. Hearing a soft knock on the door, the crescent moon earring dangling from his ear shifted as he eyed the door. “Come in.”   
  
Yen opened the door and shifted nervously as she entered the room. The glass vials that Sirius happened to be handling made soft clinks as he set them back in the large cabinet and shut the door. He then turned to Yen and approached her slowly.  
  
The nerves clutched her chest and she timidly scratched her cheek. “A-Ashe told me to come speak to you...?”  
  
Sirius was stone face as he stopped in front of her, his brilliant red eyes rested on the nervous young woman who stood before him. “That’s correct.”  
  
Nerves continued to chew away at her insides, “W-well I’m here now so…why did you need to see me?”  
  
Sirius at this point rolled his eyes folded his arms and shifted posture, “Oh I don’t know. Perhaps because you were found,  _unconscious,_  in the hall way on the second floor surrounded by  ** _monsters!_** ”   
  
The sharpness of his voice caused her to flinch and she could no longer meet his eyes. “I-I…”  
  
Sirius quirked a brow at her reaction, going silent for a moment as his expression softened. He then clicked his tongue as his fingers clutched hard around one of his folded arms. “Look. The thought of it all unnerved me, alright?”  
  
Yen relaxed and blinked at him, tilting her head to the side. “I-I’m fine though…?”  
  
Sirius narrowed his eyes at her, he shook his head, causing his earring to swing then they both locked eyes once more. “That is not the point.”  
  
Yen timidly rubbed her arm. “Ah…”  
  
Sirius’s arms dropped to his sides. “The reason I wanted to speak to you is that I have decided on which room you could stay in.”  
  
Yen’s eyes widened, “W-What? But every room is already taken!”  
  
Sirius nodded, “That’s true, but I’ve spoken with both Ashe and Wilardo. Ironically, both of them have sleeping bags. Though instead of assigning you which one to share a room with, I felt it necessary to bring the option to your attention first. Considering this involves you. I have spoken to the two of them in depth on the matter and each are fine with sharing a room with you.” He cupped his own chin as he spoke to her, studying her carefully.  
  
Yen visibly tensed upon hearing the suggestion.  _A-Ashe or Wilardo….?_  A blush dusted her cheeks and she quickly shook her head. “I-Is this really necessary? Sirius I don’t want to burden-“   
  
He held up a finger, cutting her off. “Yen, do you happen to know why we are discussing this?”  
  
She blinked curiously before shaking her head.  
  
He flashed a confident smile, “Well that’s simply because I’m in charge of you all until those doors decide to open. I’m responsible for each of you because this is  _my_ home.” Sirius’s ruby eyes glimmered with an air of mischief. “Am I clear, Yena?”  
  
She shifted her weight to her other foot before conceding, “Yea…”  
  
Sirius unfolded his arms and eyed her, “Then have you made your decision?”  
  
Yen didn’t even need to think in depth about it and answered, “I’ll room with Wilardo.”  
  
Sirius nodded, “Splendid, and should you collapse again then you’ll be resting in  _my_ room. Ashe isn’t the only one well versed in medicine.” He flashed her a coy grin before his usual scowl returned as he looked away from her. “Now off with you and get some bloody rest. It’s quite late and I’m ready to turn in myself.”  
  
Yen wrapped her arms around Sirius in a tight squeeze before reaching up and patting his head. “Thank you!”  
  
A furious blush flushed over his cheeks and before he could say anything else, the young brunette had left the room.   
  
His hand covered his face and he shook his head. “She is something else, indeed.”   
  
Upon climbing the stairs and reaching the landing, Yen noticed both Ashe and Wilardo each standing outside their doors.  
  
Though Ashe of course, bubbly as ever hopped over to her with a skip in his step. “Have you figured out who you’re staying with?” His hands were folded, and his sleeves were brought together in front of him.  
  
Wilardo had joined the two at a much more relaxed pace and kept an unreadable neutral expression. Though his smoky grey eyes had indeed rested on the woman in front of him.  
  
Yen gave a polite but nervous smile to Ashe when he had stopped in front of her. “Eheh…Well. I…” Her eyes drifted from him over to Wilardo and with a shaky breath and a quick statement she added, “I think I would like to room with Wil.”  
  
Both men in front of her quirked a brow though Ashe’s expression faltered the most. He hadn’t expected to be in second place. He quickly regained himself though inside he was perturbed. “Ah yes well, I suppose that’s alright then!”   
  
He swayed some as his braid fell forward more when he whispered near her ear. “Do come see me whenever you like, Miss Osiria.” Ashe straightened with his usual bubbly grin and skipped to his room, disappearing inside. There was a click of the green doors lock as both Wilardo and Yen were left in the empty hallway.  
  
Considering how late it was, Yen simply assumed that the two had cleared the red monsters before she joined them.   
  
Wilardo half turned and point back towards his room with a thumb over his shoulder. “Don’t think you want to stand in the hall all night.”  
  
Yen blinked and followed Wilardo as he quietly leads her into the red room. He held the door open for her and locked it behind them once they were both inside.   
  
Wilardo briskly walked past the quiet brunette and began to unroll his sleeping bag onto the floor. He didn’t look up as he stated. “You’re taking the bed.”  
  
Yen’s posture went rigid and she stuttered out. “W-What! This was your room first, I should take the fl-“  
  
Wilardo cut her off, “You already seem to have enough trouble sleeping. You’re taking the bed.” He answered her firmly as his smoky gaze stared through her.  
  
She just stared back at him as she watched him climb into his sleeping bag. Shifting from one foot to the other she finally approached the bed and sat on its edge, looking down at the bundled brooding immortal. “I…Thank you, Wil…”  
  
While Yen kept calling him that it didn’t bother him in the slightest, though honestly not many things did. He simply hummed with a nod. “Mhm.” Silence followed until Wilardo added, “Go to sleep.”  
  
Yen blinked before kicking off her shoes, she let down her long hair and removed her glasses. She squinted abit, looking around for a place where she could set them. Yen heard a rustle next to her and she flinched, that was until she felt a callused hand gently take her glasses.  
  
“Wouldn’t want those lost or crushed, now would we?” Wilardo answered smoothly as he set her glasses on his flower sorting table before laying back down.  
  
She nodded before putting her hair tie around her wrist upon laying down herself. The mansion beds had been surprisingly comfortable so far. Having been in Sirius’s bed, Ashe’s and now Wilardo’s told her this much. Though without proper context and even with it, the thought flustered her.  _Sheesh, anyone unaware of the situation would have some seriously distasteful things to say._    
  
Yen pushed the thought away and shifted to curl on her side.  _I need to quell my thoughts…Wait a moment…_  
  
She shifted onto her other side to face Wilardo, or atleast so she could look in his direction. “Didn’t you want to talk to me about something? Ashe was insisting I see you after Sirius, but I got so caught up with everything that I nearly forgot.”  
  
Silence followed her inquiry for a few moments before a gravely voice indulged her question. “It can wait.”  
  
Yen just blinked and quirked a brow, “I’m honestly not tired. I don’t mind going into it.”  
  
More lingering silence followed until his voice cut through the darkness, “You could say I’m curious of you.”  
  
She shifted closer to the edge of the bed, making sure to listen better, “In what way?”  
  
Blinking once, Wilardo was suddenly in her face and she scooted backwards in surprise. “Yena, do you happen to know how unbelievably rare an Osiria rose is, and there’s also the matter of your last name sharing its likeness. I will say, it’s quite fitting.” The end of his statement was a whisper, so she hadn’t caught it.   
  
“A-ah…” Yen found it difficult not to look at him since with her blurred vision his face was the clearest image in her space.   
  
Wilardo had folded his arms on the surface of the bed, his chin rested on them while he stayed in his spot on the floor, only sitting up. “Yen…do you happen to know about other flowers or their meanings?”  
  
She nodded eagerly, her head still rested against the pillow. “Yes, I actually have a rose maze garden at home. I mean I have other flowers and plants too, just mostly roses. I’ve been fond of flowers since I was young, grandfather enjoyed gardening.”  
  
His eyes widened faintly as he blinked, simply listening. “Is that so?” Wilardo’s gaze never wavered as she rambled to him. “Do you live far?”  
  
Her body tensed for a moment, but she nodded again, “Y-yea, I’d say it’s a long way from here.”  
  
Wilardo noticed her heart rate never changed other than nerves.  _Not lying atleast._    
  
“I came to visit a few friends, you know? I wanted to see how they were doing, see if I could be helpful!” She gave him a kind smile.  
  
 _Still being honest, interesting…_  He hummed to acknowledge her, “Understandable. Hopefully those doors will open soon. Then we can all go back to our lives before all this.”  
  
This was when her cheerful expression wavered,  _Ah that’s right…I will have to go back home eventually, won’t I…?_  
  
Wilardo lifted his head off his folded arms, sitting up more.  _Did I say the wrong thing? Hm…_  He noticed her heartrate shift and upon closer inspection, she had actually fallen asleep while speaking to him.   
  
Wilardo gently shook his head, the corner of his lip curving up some from amusement before he laid back down, bundling up in his sleeping bag.   
  
 _Inky blackness surrounded the lovely brunette, thorned metal stems wrapped around her wrists and snaked around her arms. More wrapped around her midsection, blood drawing the longer each tip of cold iron raked across her skin._  
  
Yen writhed, and tears pricked her eyes as she noticed a large hourglass with red sand on the other side of the space she was in. Large red roses decorated it and through her hazed vision she could only make out a tuft of green. She blinks, and now the green shifts to teal. Blinking once more, an inky black figure appeared before her. One that was oh too familiar and would shift its appearance to best torture the poor girl who as of this moment was bound in place.   
  
“While you may run to your realms of fantasy, this curse will follow you always, fleshling. Your time will soon come to a close, whether or not it is you that wishes it.” The silhouette gestures to the emotionless characters of the story, Witch’s Heart. “They cannot save you. Just as other beings in your fiction, will not save you. Not from me, and not from them.”  
  
She trembles at the mere thought of those the demon in front of her refers to, a simple mention is all it takes to terrify her.  
  
His icy breath cusps over her ear as he drifts behind her. “Do yourself a favor, human. Submit to me.~”   
  
With a gasp Yen shot up but dizziness overwhelmed her, and she immediately was forced back down. Her chest heaved as she panted harshly, she felt the familiar taste of iron in her mouth and even more finding its way to her lips as it leaked from her nostrils.   
  
Her blurry vision focused as well as it could, and Wilardo was standing over her. Fangs elongated, his lovely smoky eyes had shifted to a glimmery luminescent crimson, and he was utterly fixated on her.  
  
The pain paralyzed her, and her eyes widened only slightly. Yen knew, he was thirsty.


	4. Chapter 4

Yen winced as she propped herself up on her elbows, her hazel eyes meeting Wilardo’s glowing red ones. He looked pained and she couldn’t exactly blame the guy, it had probably been a while since he had a decent fill.   
  
“Wil…” She rasped up at him, blood was still on her lips and her nosebleed still seemed to flow. “It’s ok, come closer.” The dizziness continued to plague her, but she still wished to help him.  
  
Wilardo’s fangs throbbed painfully and his chest heaved slightly, the blood flow from her definitely wasn’t helping. He hadn’t caught a delectable scent like this in such a long while, or maybe even ever. She was intoxicating, so much so that he felt he was going to lose himself.   
  
Yen blinked and felt herself drop back down on the bed off her elbows, her wrists were held in a vice as the immortal was positioned above her. “You’re…so…wreckless…” He rasped weakly between heaving breaths as he dipped closer.  
  
The space between them closing. His tongue darted out, tracing over above her top lip down to the lip corners. This caused a gasp from her and a shiver from him as his tongue slipped into her mouth.  
  
He relished in the sweet taste, being sure to explore her mouth thoroughly and take in every available drop of the blood he so desperately craved. Wilardo pulled back when her lungs began to burn for oxygen, panting lightly himself upon doing so.   
  
Yen’s nose bleed had stopped and the blood in her mouth was gone. Saliva from vampires happened to be useful for multiple things but one such instance was how it closed wounds in moments.  
  
Yen tilted her head more to the side, facing away slightly to give him access to her neck. For she knew well enough that even what he had just tasted was not yet satisfactory.  
  
Wilardo panted softly as his gaze fixated on her neck, a shiver coursed through him upon focusing on the sound of her pulse. It’s unusual for someone to be this kind and willing to offer their blood to him, though his thoughts were so hazed on the matter that he didn’t concern himself with it just yet.  
  
Dipping closer to her neck, his fangs grazed over her exposed skin as he planted one kiss, traced a long lick before biting down. His sharp incisors piercing the pale flesh of her neck. Wilardo’s hands released her wrists once he was certain she wouldn’t push him off and instead, he rested an arm on the bed while his other hand rested at her hip.   
  
Yen winced very briefly at the puncture of his fangs, the bites themselves were always painful at first. Though what followed always left her weak. The pulsing sensation from the bite caused her thighs to rub together, her hand moved up and tangled in his hair. Yen bit her lip trying to keep calm.   
  
This was of course an effect vampire bites tended to have on humans though more specifically, the ability was more intense for soul mates or potential mates. For the vampire in question though, the blood of an interest or a potential soulmate was ever more satisfying than that of a spontaneous victim.   
  
Wilardo didn’t need much from Yen even though the taste of her made it difficult for him to pull back. His fangs retracted, shrinking down to a more manageable length. Between soft pants he trailed his tongue over the wound even as it was already beginning to seal and disappear as if it had never been there at all.   
  
He blinked once, then tension took hold of his shoulders and in a blink, he was on the other side of the room, pressing his back firmly against the wall. “Yen…”  
  
Still feeling needy from the effects of the bite, she slowly sat up and simply tilted her head to the side, staring off into his direction.   
  
Yen didn’t have her glasses but from the sound of his voice even with the walls of the red room nearly hiding him, she was able to gauge roughly where he was. “Hm? Wil, what are you doing?”   
  
Yen swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. Though upon taking two steps forward, she stumbled. Before impacting with the ground or hell even the edge of the flower sorting table, Wilardo had caught her arm and pulled her back up on her feet. Another blink then she both felt and noticed her glasses were on his face as he had moved back to the far side of the room again.   
  
Yen rested her fists on her hips and just quirked a brow at him, “You know you’ll have to get closer to me, eventually right? We are kinda stuck sharing the same room together. You know, unless you’d rather send me to sleep in Ashe’s room.”  
  
They both shared the same thought at the notion which was pure disdain.   
  
Wilardo made quick strides over to her and stopped a mere three feet away. “Please. Your blood told me all I needed to know. You aren’t fond of him.” His eyes had long since returned to their smoky grey though she had only just noticed as they locked eyes. “It told me a few other things too.”  
  
Wilardo’s gaze narrowed slightly as his hands dug deeper into his hoodie pocket.  
  
Yen tensed, glanced away and shifted nervously in the space near him. His stare on her was intense so that didn’t exactly help. She then heaved a defeated sigh, “So…what all did you see then…?”  
  
Silence grew thick between the two of them before he shook his head. “We’ll get to that in a moment.” His gaze narrowed harshly on the door, his eyes glowing red again. “We aren’t alone.”  
  
The doorknob jiggled, and Yen noticed the lock unclick. Ashe walked in seemingly in a dazed and lost expression.   
  
She knew immediately that Wilardo was the reason, a certain ability he had, to influence humans to seek him out and come hither whether or not they felt the need to.  
  
Wilardo’s hands clenched to fists in his hoodie pocket. “Tell her how long you were there, Ashe.”  
  
Ashe had a distant look in his eyes as his golden gaze rested on Yen. “I’ve been eavesdropping for a few minutes.”  
  
Wilardo’s eyes were narrowed on the snake. “Why?”  
  
“I wanted to learn more information as leverage.” He said in his usual monotonous tone. In this state he couldn’t wear his mask, Ashe was at Wilardo’s mercy.  
  
Wilardo briskly approached Ashe, flashing a cocky fanged smirk. “In a moment you’ll be back in your room not remembering how you got there, or what you were doing the past few minutes.” His voice went icy, “Now go.”  
  
Still dazed, Ashe wandered out of the room and back to his own.  
  
Wilardo blinked, his eyes returning to their usual smoky grey. Though he was met with a pouting look from Yen, to which he merely quirked a brow. “Hm?”  
  
Yen had her arms folded and she was tapping her foot. “I know the extent of your ability via your vampirism. Don’t use those abilities so frivolously, you’ll end up parched.”  
  
Wilardo blinked and just shrugged, “It’s really not a big deal. I don’t see why you’re concerned.”   
  
She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
Wilardo just shook his head, “Anyway, as I was about to say-“  
  
A knock interrupted the both of them, drawing both sets of eyes towards the door.   
  
Yen turned and answered sweetly, “Come in!”  
  
Wil gave her a firm stare before brushing it off as the door opened, revealing Sirius.  
  
Sirius adjusted his cravat before stating, “Claire finished breakfast.” He eyed the two, his gaze resting on Yen when noticing the remnants of a dried nose bleed. “Did something happen?”  
  
Yen’s posture straightened, and she waved her hands abit as she spoke, “I-It’s not a big deal! Sometimes I wake up bleeding with excruciating migraines after a nightmare! Don’t worry yourself about it!” She quickly brushed past Wilardo going to the red rooms side bathroom to go clean her face.  _God damn it, how could I have forgotten about that?!_  
  
Sirius watched her disappear behind the door and his intimidating gaze rested on Wilardo. “Well?”  
  
Wilardo nodded, “Yep, she woke up like that. Startled the hell out of me. She kinda insisted I just wait it out with her instead of retrieving you or Ashe.” He smoothly added as his gaze never wavered away from Sirius’s own. He was only half lying really though he doubted Sirius could see that.  
  
Sirius beckoned Wilardo forward, “Come along, I’m sure the lady would like some time to herself. Some people are particular about those things.”  
  
Wilardo shifted for a moment, eyeing the side door before giving a nod and leaving with Sirius.  
  
Yen thoroughly washed her face and made sure there was no stray discoloring from the earlier blood on her neck. When she was satisfied, she gave a nod before fixing her hair, but her hair tie snapped.   
  
She grit her teeth and clicked her tongue, “My hair is too thick sometimes I swear.” She wrestled the bell off the hairband and left the bathroom.   
  
Yen paused and scanned the room abit, “I wonder if I can find a pad of paper… Might be abit late to breakfast but this is worth it…”   
  
Unaware of a tall male entering the room, Yen continued to search around on the shelves at the back of the room.  
  
The snake leaned over her. “Trying something new with your hair, Miss Osiria?” His usual innocent and playful smile plastered on his face.   
  
Yen shifted and kinda sidestepped away just abit to give herself more space from him. “U-Um…not exactly. My hair band broke…” She was still holding the large silver jingle bell in her left hand.  
  
Ashe blinked, and his expression fell slightly, “Oh my, how unfortunate. Though perhaps it’s fine to leave it down for now?”  
  
Yen leaned her weight more on her right foot. “I mean I guess. It just gets in the way and can be real distracting. So, I kinda prefer having it tied back.”  
  
Ashe then smiled at her again, “If only I had a spare ribbon, I would offer it to you! Though I believe your hair may be too silky for one so I’m unsure if it would even be helpful.”  
  
Yen shook her head, “No it’s fine. Say Ashe, do you have a spare pen or a notepad? I need to work on something before I head down to breakfast.”  
  
He reached into his sleeve and handed her a small blank one along with something to write with. “Will this do? A researcher as myself never goes anywhere without extras.”  
  
Yen gave him a polite smile, “Thank you, Ashe. I’ll be down for breakfast in abit! Just tell the others I’ll be alittle longer.”  
  
Ashe tilted his head abit as he eyed her with a smile. “Are you quite sure you don’t want me to wait for you?”  
  
Yen shook her head, “Nope! I got it! I tend to do my work better when I’m alone. Sorry.”  
  
He shook his head, masking his disappointment with his usual kind smile. “Not to worry, I understand. I do most of my research in my own company as well!” Ashe turned and began to walk out with a wave. “See you soon!” He stated as he left.  
  
When his footsteps had moved away from the door, she opened the pad to a clean page and jotted something quickly. The page flew off, took her bell and it turned into a strip that tied her hair back how she usually had it.  
  
Yen gave a relieved sigh, “Much better.”  
  
She stashed the utensil and pad in her back pocket before leaving the room. She briskly headed downstairs with a neutral expression as she was deep in thought about a few things.  _I wonder if Wil saw the truth about me or just my dream...I doubt he’s seen everything yet but if I let him feed on me too often then it might pose a problem._  
  
Upon stepping into the dinning room, they all greeted her.  
  
Claire smiled cheerfully at Yen from across the table, “Hiya, Yen!”  
  
Sirius and Wilardo fixed their gazes on her as she sat between the two.  
  
Sirius spoke first, “I was beginning to wonder if I needed to come retrieve you.””  
  
Yen shook her head as she cut into her omlette. “Nah. I just had to look for something and work on a project of mine.”  
  
Wilardo’s gaze narrowed at the end of her statement since it wasn’t a full truth, but he wasn’t going to pry, atleast not right now.  
  
Ashe perked up just noticing her hair. “Ah! Miss Osiria, did you happen to find another hair tie?”  
  
She went rigid before offering a nervous smile, “Y-Yea I did. Kinda forgot I had one in my pocket and just put my bell on this one!”  
  
Wilardo’s gaze was still fixed on her.  _What need does she have to lie…? Regardless she doesn’t seem very good at lying anyway._  His glare then fixated on Ashe, “Were you in my room?”  
  
Ashe shifted in his seat, “E-eheh well you see, I was just checking on Miss Osiria, I noticed everyone else had left other than her. I was merely seeing if she had fallen ill or something!” He used his cheerful mask to try and wave any suspicions off of himself.  
  
Sirius simply scowled at Ashe before his gaze shifted to Yen, he nudged a teacup in her direction. “For that migraine you mentioned.”  
  
She perked up and gently took the cup, bringing it to her lips for a sip. Pulling back, she smiled, “Oh! Lavender and Chamomile!”  
  
Sirius was off put for a moment, blinking away some surprise before grinning at her. “Am I to assume you enjoy tea as well?”  
  
Yen nodded eagerly at him upon setting the cup down, “Yes! I keep my cabinets at home stocked full, my sister and one of my fathers likes to make herb brews all the time!”  
  
Sirius quirked a brow at her, “Remind me to have a more in-depth conversation on this topic with you later. Alright?”  
  
She smiled at him, “Sure!”  
  
Once breakfast had finished Wilardo leaned close and whispered to Yen. “I still want to delve into our discussion from earlier if you’re up for it.”  
  
Yen simply nodded at him, “Sure but do you mind if I do a few things first?”  
  
His eyes narrowed on her softly, but he let out an inaudible sigh before giving a firm nod. “As long as you don’t avoid it.”  
  
Yen shook her head, “I won’t.” She stood and waved at them all upon leaving.   
  
Ashe’s eyes fixated on her curiously as she left. “Did she say what she was going to do?” He attempted to pick Wilardo’s brain with his question.  
  
Wilardo shrugged, “If she wanted anyone to know, she would have said something. Plus, she woulda told you if she wanted you to know.”  
  
Ashe subtly chewed the inside of his cheek, not fond of the answer he was given. He rested his hand on his head and just smiled kindly. “Fine, Fine. I suppose you’re right.”  
  
Yen climbed the stairs, upon reaching the second floor she glanced between the left room at the end of the hall and then the hallway leading to all their rooms. Shaking her head, she continued up to the attic.  
  
She briskly passed the bar to head to the back room. Not stopping even when she heard the papers rustling.   
  
They flew off the table and formed into a silhouette of Osric. “Well aren’t you the object of their affections.~” He followed with her into the back room.  
  
Yen sighed as she jots something down on the notepad she had pulled out of her pocket. The paper turned into water that splashed on the plant in the back room. It grew extensively and reach up into an endless expanse through the ceiling, leading into a fantasy space.   
  
“I’m not really in the best mood, Dad.” She shot back as she began to climb up the large sunflowers stem.  
  
Osric simply floated up along next to her as she climbed, “Perhaps. Though I won’t have you avoiding me while you’re here, you know this.”  
  
Yen shook her head, surfacing through the water of the pond. She wasn’t wet, and neither was he.  
  
Yen hopped off the sunflower and onto the dock. She panted softly considering her upper body strength was never the best and exerting such energy always left her winded.  
  
Osric’s paper hand gently pat her hair. “Do be sure to pace yourself. Your physical and mental state influence this world.”  
  
Yen heaved softly, bent over some. She straightened her posture and nodded. “Yea well, I wanted some time away from the others. My introvert battery is running pretty dry.” She briskly walked over under one of the trees and sat there.   
  
Osric of course, laid back on one of the branches above her. “Understandable. Mm, but Rose. Are you recalling my words from our last conversation?”  
  
Her expression shifted to a grimace as she jotted something on the notepad, changing her clothes to more of a lilac collared button shirt, jeans, and converse. “Yea? What of it…?”  
  
Osric sighed, “Rose, you know I mean well. I’ve seen many fall victim to muse, losing themselves in it. I know more than you realize.”  
  
Yen grit her teeth and shot back sharply. “Dad, do you think I don’t know all that?! Look it doesn’t matter. My opinion of others hasn’t changed. In fiction I don’t have to worry so much about guys like, Vokt, Cole or even Atticus. So why not let me have this? I’m just trying to cope and stop worrying about literally everything else…”  
  
Osric shook his head and adjusted his glasses. “It’s regrettable what they have put you and your sisters through. I understand, truly, I do.” His mind wandered back to his lost sweetheart of which had long passed.  
  
Osric shifted, laying more on his side as he stared down at her. “Do you honestly have no further hope at all? If that were so, why make any connections with others? Rose…I’ve seen how you value those important to you, even if they don’t value you. I’ve witnessed what you’ll put yourself though. Would you truly and honestly lose yourself in muse opposed to going back…?”  
  
Yen clenched her jaw, her hand shook, and tears pricked her eyes. “Shut up….Shut up….Shut up, Osric!”  
  
The world around them rippled and he stared down at her sadly, the shuffling of papers was heard and when she glanced up, he had gone. Not even any papers left behind, showing he had previously been there.  
  
She tore her gaze away from the spot where he had been and simply watched the fireflies that danced around the fantasy space.   
  
A twig snapped, and it jarred her from her thoughts, her eyes rested on the figure not so far away. It was Claire, standing there with a look of concern as she slowly approached Yen. “Yena…are you ok? Why are you crying? What happened?!”   
  
Claire rushed to her friends’ side and knelt next her, the skirt of the dress she was wearing splayed around her as she kneeled there.   
  
Yen’s hands shook, and she did her best to avoid Claire’s eyes more as she just cried and shook her head.  
  
Claire shifted, sitting next to her trembling friend and rubbed her back. She held her other arm open offering a hug. To which Yen responded by shakily clinging to the kind blunette who shared the space next to her.   
  
Claire just smiled kindly, “It’s okay, Yen. You’ll be okay.” She continued to say upon rubbing the other girls back soothingly.  
  
Yen instinctively curled up to Claire, just allowing herself to cry. Usually, Yen would try to push away emotions or especially wouldn’t show them to others. Except, she was utterly affection starved, and she craved any such comforts. Her shoulders slumped as soon as she felt Claire petting her hair. Relief washed over her, and she fell into a small nap. The pen and paperpad toppling to the ground between them.  
  
Claire of course wasn’t entirely sure what was wrong, but this didn’t phase her in the slightest. Whatever she was doing for Yen, it seemed to be helping.   
  
So, for now the blunette would sit there with her sleeping friend and the two would stay that way until much later.  
  
Wilardo grew restless and decided to pace downstairs to Sirius’s room. He stepped in and slipped his hands into his hoodie pocket. “Yo, you seen, Yen around?”  
  
Sirius paused with the talisman he was drawing, his gaze panned up and he rested his fist against his cheek. “I’m afraid I haven’t. I don’t believe I’ve seen her since breakfast this morning. A shame really, I would have loved to continue that conversation from earlier about the tea and herbs.” He set his pen down and stood. “Have you asked anyone else?”  
  
Wilardo leaned back casually, “Ashe has been in his room all day, reading and what not. Noel still isn’t around, and I haven’t seen Claire since she left after helping with some flower sorting.” He shrugged, “So I thought I’d come ask ya about it.”  
  
Sirius glanced at the clock in his room before his eyes traveled back over to Wilardo. “I’d say those strange fantasy spaces should open soon. Do you think she’d wander into one of those? Or perhaps even the few that happen to be available during the day?”  
  
Wilardo gave a nod. “Worth a shot, we should split up. Er, you’re gonna help me look right?”  
  
Sirius clicked his tongue as he briskly passed Wilardo, leading him out of his bedroom upon locking the door. “Of course, I am! I’m responsible for her, she’s staying in  _my_  mansion after all!”   
  
Wilardo glanced down the hall towards the front room, “Cool. I’ll take the foyer and front rooms. Think you can take the second floor and the attic?”  
  
Sirius waved his hand dismissively, “Yes yes, now off with you!” He headed upstairs while Wilardo headed to the foyer.   
  
Sirius went straight for the attic, though noticing one of the fantasy spaces being blocked by demons he grimaced and instead headed to the back room. Upon opening the door, he quirked a brow, noticing the large sunflower stem.   
  
“Hm, she’s probably up there then.” Sirius stated more so to himself as he scaled the long beanstalk esque stem.   
  
Upon reaching the top he noticed Claire with a sleeping Yen.   
  
Claire smiled and waved him over to them.  
  
Sirius blinked and calmly approached the two, he eyed the sleeping form of Yen before inquiring, “How long have the two been up here?”  
  
Claire tapped her chin with a finger, “Um…to be honest I’m not sure. I sorta just explored after helping Wilardo sort some flowers. I noticed the large flower stem in the back-attic room and climbed up here to find Yen all sad.”  
  
Sirius quirked a brow and folded his arms, “Did you happen to catch what was wrong?”  
  
Claire glanced down at the resting Yen with a look of concern. “No, she was crying too much to really talk about it. Asking just made her more upset so I tried to not pry anymore.”  
  
Sirius’s eyes narrowed softly but then he sighed. “Night has fallen so I wouldn’t say that being up here by yourselves is wise. You can well enough take care of yourself Claire, though I fear with Yen’s fragile health that you wouldn’t be able to defend both of you.”  
  
Yen stirred and upon hearing Sirius’s voice, she shot upright. Scrambling she put her pen and pad back into her pocket before standing. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to fall asleep I-I just-!”  
  
Claire stood as Sirius quickly hushed her, “Don’t. You haven’t done anything wrong.” The Lavender paused before adding, “Are you feeling better?”  
  
Yen rubbed her arm and nodded, “Yea… the nap really helped.” She kindly smiled at Sirius and then Claire. “T-Thank you for earlier! I wish you didn’t have to see me like that…”  
  
Claire quickly shushed Yen by papping her cheek. “No no! Everyone cries, it’s fine!”   
  
Sirius shook his head and turned back towards the pond, “Come along now you two.”  
  
Yen and Claire both perked up similarly to excited puppies and followed Sirius back out of the fantasy space.  
  
When they reached the attic, Sirius quirked a brow upon seeing that the glimmering pathway was no longer blocked. “Hm, that was inaccessible before- Huh? Claire what are you doing?!” He called out as the blunette darted past, dragging Yen along with her.  
  
Sirius shifted awkwardly, mentally weighing his options before following the two.   
  
Wilardo had just entered the attic upon hearing the commotion and just stared as Yen was dragged along by Claire with a flustered Sirius following in their wake.   
  
He shook his head before following suit.   
  
Claire’s face beamed as she noticed the flower patch that she had been looking for. “Yena, Look look!!”  
  
Yen smiled nervously yet politely to Claire’s enthusiasm as the blunette dropped her hand.  
  
Sirius stared at the flowers before them curiously but one in particular caught his attention. It was a deep blackish purple and oddly shaped in something of a heart with smaller blossoms in its center. He knelt down and without thinking he plucked it.   
  
Yen tensed and reached out for Sirius, she didn’t get the words out before it was too late.  _The Devil’s Flower!_  
  
Sirius suddenly became dizzy. He grimaced and curled over in pain, falling onto his side. The flower withered up and turned to ashes in his grasp. Sirius’s face was flushed, and a sheen of sweat had lined his forehead as his hair plastered itself to his face.  
  
Wilardo was standing next to Yen now and his expression softened with empathy upon seeing Sirius.  _Poor bastard just picked a cursed flower._  
  
Claire was in a panic and Yen looked close to tears again.   
  
The top of Sirius’s head felt as though it were splitting, and the end of his spine was on fire. His chest heaved as his eyes darted to Yen and Wilardo with a pleading expression.   
  
Yen knelt down and grasped his hand. “I-It hurts, I know it does! I’m sorry!”   
  
This caught Wilardo’s attention, how could she had known the flower Sirius had picked would be cursed? He’d ask her later, right now that wasn’t important.  
  
Kneeling down, he held Sirius’s gaze, “Focus on breathing and it will pass before you know it, alright?”  
  
Sirius gave a weak nod as his pupils formed themselves into slits, cat ears matching his hair color popped up atop his head while a matching tail splintered from his tailbone. His nails of which formed into black claws and flexed every so often. As the transformation finished he heaved harshly as he lay there.   
  
Sirius simply stared up at the three of them, lost on what had just happened, though none the less he simply kept silent for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Yen reached over and pat the Lavender’s hair. “I’m so sorry! I know it probably hurt a lot!”  
  
Sirius grimaced with a sharp hiss, “Stop apologizing Yena, it’s not as if this is your fault!” He gently batted her hand away and sat up. His tail bristled with irritation and his ears were partially flattened.  
  
Both Claire and Yen grinned, “Sirius, you look cute!” They both stated in unison.   
  
Claire and Yen shared an innocent glance as the two locked eyes before bursting into giggles.  
  
Wilardo offered a hand to Sirius and the two stood up. He cupped his own chin in thought at he examined Sirius quietly.  
  
Sirius was mostly fussing over the dirt on his clothes plus two girls were giggling over something having to do with him.  
  
Yen seemed cheerful for the moment up until her thoughts began to race.  
  
Though Wilardo picked up on a certain shift in her behavior. Specifically, her change in heart rate. He tried to brush aside the knawing in his gut to properly check on Sirius. “Has the pain subsided? It can take a bit.”  
  
Sirius nodded but then paused quirking a brow at him. “You sound as if you have experience in something like this.”  
  
Wilardo kept his stoic expression while blinking twice. “You could say that.”  
  
As her emotional state continued to decline the world around them subtly warped, the surroundings rippling. This jarred Wilardo’s thoughts as his eyes now rested on Yen.  _This doesn’t seem good._  
  
Sirius had noticed the change in the air and his ruby eyes traveled over to Yen, pupils sharpening as he focused on her.  
  
The three pairs of eyes, even while riddled in varying concerns didn’t help her mental state. The anxiety only continued to build until it spilled over.  
  
_Damn it, Damn it. This is my fault. I’ve written this for him. If Sirius were to find out, would he hate me? What about Wilardo? The vampirism of his curse if my fucking fault too! Claire and Noel wont look at me the same way if they hear either!_ She internally scolded herself, shortness of breath clutching her chest as she stepped back from Claire. Some slight wisps of hair covered her eyes but on top of that, she avoided eye contact.   
  
“Huh?” Claire wondered allowed as she reached for one of Yen’s hands. The instantaneous shift in her friends’ behavior raised red flags in her mind. “Yena?”  
  
Yen took two long strides back.  _No. No! Don’t show me such raw kindness! I don’t deserve that from you! From anyone!_  Would she even vocalize these thoughts if she could? If her throat and chest weren’t constricting due to the coupling of her asthma and brimming anxiety?  
  
Both Wil and Sirius darted to her side, one snatching each arm and rooting her in place before she had a chance to bolt.  
  
It was then that the tears brimming in her eyes began to fall, atleast a few drops for the moment.  
  
Sirius nearly hissed, his tail flicking harshly. “Yena. Breathe. You’ll pass out and I’ll be quite irritated if I have to carry you back to my room for another herbal treatment.” That wasn’t what bothered him actually. It was how quickly her behavior shifted. It served as a reminder of himself. Specifically, his reaction to Claire and Patricia going missing. Then again, when Lady Dorothy was slaughtered in front of his eyes, to which he was still in denial over. What had triggered this reaction from her? This was what he couldn’t place, except…  _The way she looked at me earlier…Why did it seem like such a guilty expression? No. I must be imagining things. She seems to be the type with plenty of empathy, even to a fault. Just like Claire._  
  
Yen was shaking, her eyes fluttering shut as her spine locked her in place, it was no longer them keeping her there really. Though the physical contact of which was as simple as them holding her wrists did in fact help keep her grounded.  
  
Wilardo gave an inaudible sigh,  _I didn’t want to have to do this. But with how long it’s lasting, it could send her into a very sensitive state for a while. Or she could pass out from lack of oxygen._  He clicked his tongue grabbing her chin to have her look at him. Wilardo’s eyes flashed red, as he firmly stated. “Breathe, Yen.”   
  
Upon using the compulsion, she gasped sharply, with this he had let go of her chin. He didn’t drop his compulsion of course, considering this was how he was going to force her anxiety attack to stop. A few minutes passed, the tension in her body subsided as she dropped like a rock.   
  
Wilardo’s reactions were well timed, he had ended up holding her with Sirius still grasping her wrist. The red hazy glow in his eyes fading to reveal their usual smoky grey appearance.  
  
In a matter of moments, the world around them seemed to take on its usual appearance as if nothing had happened. Surprisingly, Wilardo noticed the distortion and reformation more so than the other two. It was evident that Claire hadn’t noticed anything, and it was difficult to really read Sirius right now but perhaps the Lavender had picked up on it. Wil simply didn’t know for the moment and that wasn’t what he was focused on. This was one  _hell_  of a coincidence but was it just a coincidence?  
  
Sirius squinted at Wil curiously,  _Just how did he manage to do that? Her panic seemed to be progressing and suddenly… it’s as if Wilardo had willed it to stop. Perhaps I am hallucinating…the world seemed to ripple just now. That’s preposterous! Then again…there were demons about…could demons also mess with the stability of the world around us? This is madness!_    
  
He then shook his head and took a step closer. “Atleast she didn’t trigger her Asthma. I do wonder what stemmed such a reaction…” Sirius rested his chin on his fist as his gaze lingered on the sleeping brunette with tearstains on her cheeks.  _Just who are you, Yen?_  
  
Claire was nearly in tears as she stepped closer, “D-Did I do something wrong? Was Yen mad at me?! She was laughing a moment ago! What happened!?”  
  
The two looked over at the blunette but it was Sirius who spoke. “You may be an airhead, but I do not believe this was because of you. If it still bothers you, perhaps you can ask her when she wakes up.”  
  
Claire wiped her eyes before bouncing on her heels, “Yea! You’re right!”  
  
Sirius’s ears flattened against his head and his tail whipped irritably, “Fool! Keep it down!”  
  
Claire perked up and slouched abit as a hand clapped over her mouth. “Ah! Right, Right, I’m sorry!”   
  
Sirius pinched his brow with a sigh, “Anyway. One of you carry her. I’d like to take her to my room to rest. She may still require some aroma therapy while resting.”  
  
His tail bristled, “And I would rather not involve Ashe in this.”  
  
Wilardo scoffed, “That makes two of us.”  
  
The vampire scooped her up properly and began to walk.  
  
“W-Wait for me! I want to help too!” Claire trailed after the two as they exited the fantasy space.  
  
As they walked back two demons were left behind, who had watched the entire interaction.   
  
A catatonic giggle resounded through the space. “ Oh wow, how fragile is that girl anyway? Almost as annoying as Claire if you ask me.~”  
  
Charlotte shrugged as she bounced Rabi a few times, her eyes focused on the plush as she answered with. “Lady Rouge and Lady Zizel seem to enjoy the newcomer. Charlie doesn’t have an opinion on her yet. Other than Yena holds Ashe’s attention.”  
  
Lime gave an exaggerated sigh to the other hater, “Yea yea, she has  _everyone’s_ attention. That’s why she’s so annoying! Just like Claire!”   
  
The flame wielding demoness hovered there as she stroked her chin in thought, “This loop is dragging on abit, don’t you think Charlie?”  
  
Charlotte continued to bounce Rabi around before squishing the bunny. “Charlie doesn’t see what you mean. Because Charlie’s piece is already planning his movements.”  
  
Lime’s red eyes shimmered as she glanced over her shoulder at Charlotte. “Excellent.~ Perhaps something more exciting might actually happen!”  
  
When Lime looked away, Charlotte’s red gaze panned up and rested on her acquaintance of whom she still didn’t understand very well. All she knew, was that hanging around Lime was something to do other than just sitting around in Hell, or following Ashe around. Terrorizing Claire may have been fun, but she got a firm ass chewing from Lady Rouge and Lady Zizel was there to listen to it all.   
  
The childish hater didn’t even exactly dislike Claire. She merely felt that the girl was abit dense, interesting perhaps, but dense. This new girl however, showed some promise. It was no wonder her little game piece and the other game pieces were so fixated on her existence.   
  
Lime giggled, “So whatcha gonna do, Charlie? The game is nearly won for you!”  
  
Charlotte paused before tucking Rabi in her arms and properly standing on her feet instead of hovering in place. “Charlie wants to pay Yen a visit. Lime already got to talk to Yen. Charlie didn’t get enough time to interact with Yen in the Alice loop!”  
  
Lime rolled her eyes before forcing one of her twisted smiles. “I suppose you have a point. Have fun, Nya!~” Lime’s form shimmered and she disappeared, appearing again in her own fantasy space full of sweets.   
  
The gremlin clutched her forehead and sighed, “This Osiria girl really is something else. I still don’t see why everyone cares so much or why she even has my attention. Hm…”   
  
  
With a wave of her hand, one of the translucent candy balls showed her an image of Wilardo setting Yen down in Sirius’s bed. Distorting, it then showed Sirius only allowing Wil and Claire to stay for the moment before Sirius shooed Claire out for being loud and Wilardo shrugged, leaving as well. The image changed, showing Wilardo ascending the stairs and going into his room. It shifted again, showing Claire in the kitchen. Again, showing Ashe pooling over extensive research and giggling to himself. Then again as lastly it focused on Sirius and Yen. The Lavender working tirelessly to set up an aroma treatment as the brunette slept there on his mattress, looking sickeningly at peace. Too much so for Lime’s liking.   
  
She frustratingly threw her hands up and the sweets around her began to melt as the flames burst from the ground surrounding her person and most of the space. The image she had been looking at faded as the candy and sweets continued to melt. “I need to get rid of her and Claire. That stupid gem will be mine and Noel will suffer if he continues to refuse to understand me!”   
  
Her shoulders shook, as a chuckle brewed. Then she burst into full blown catatonic laughter as the burns on her body took form, the flames engulfing her as her daily death cycle took its course.  
  
As Sirius worked tirelessly, papers formed into a figure of Osric of whom stood by Yen as she lay there unconscious. The deity of course wasn’t visible to anyone else here other than Yen. The paper constructed hand brushed some hair out of her face. “Rose. If your creation shows you anything at all…”  
  
His icy gaze panned up, resting on the busy Lavender, “…It’s that you are truly valued more than you realize.”   
  
There was hesitation as the shines of his lenses obstructed the sight of his eyes. “Take care not to lose yourself…I have high hopes for you, my budding young author.”  
  
Sirius stopped his busywork and looked in the direction of the deity. His eyes seemingly locking onto him as his split ended tail flicked back and forth curiously. His ears twitching as he focused.  
  
Osric quirked a brow and cupped his chin in thought, “…Interesting. That a creation could sense me at all…”  
  
The papers dispersed, and Sirius shook his head. The Lavender hadn’t seen or heard anything regarding the deity, but he had felt someone else in the room with him.   
  
His sharp pupils focused on the resting Rose who seemed utterly exhausted, albeit peaceful.   
  
Shaking his head, he continued his work. He had someone to treat after all, Sirius simply couldn’t afford to get distracted.


End file.
